Tímido
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: U.A. Ojala me mirara… oh, me ha mirado… ojala me sonriera… me ha guiñado el ojo… ojala no fuera tímido… Peeta x Katniss


Tímido

"U.A. Ojala me mirara… oh, me ha mirado… ojala me sonriera… me ha guiñado el ojo… ojala no fuera tímido… Peeta x Katniss"

Miró por la ventana y sólo vio las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la gente que comenzó a correr, cubriéndose con papeles, con maletines, incluso con el cuello de sus camisetas. Sonrió, porque él ya había previsto que algo así podía pasar (el día estaba bastante nublado desde el amanecer) así que cuando el aire se volvió más helado simplemente se resguardo en una cafetería cercana a su trabajo, pidió una taza de café caliente y se sentó cerca de la ventana.

Le gustaba mirar a las personas, no fijamente y como lo haría un acosador, simplemente mirarlas, encontrar algo bello en cada rostro, en cada sonrisa, en cada par de ojos que se encontraba por la calle. Le gustaba imaginar qué cosas hacían felices a las personas, qué podía provocar en aquel hombre calvo una sonrisa que acentuara sus ya marcadas arrugas a los lados de los ojos, que haría que esa mujer madura marcara sus mejillas con su sonrisa.

Se removió para tomar un poco de su café y cuando levantó la mirada hacia el cristal pudo verse reflejado… y a la chica de la barra mirándolo con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Su taza se congeló en sus labios, pero la mirada de la chica cambió a un cliente que acababa de entrar y pedía algo.

Tomó lo más lentamente que pudo su café, incluso cuando lo terminó el último sorbo le supo frío, pero por más que levantó la mirada y se removía en su asiento (por culpa de los nervios) no consiguió que la chica de ojos grises le mirara de nuevo.

Después de eso volvía a ir a la cafetería, a veces lo atendía ella… en otras ocasiones un chico enorme de también ojos grises, se preguntó alguna vez si serian hermanos. Pero eso era todo… se sentaba cerca de la ventana y miraba a través del cristal, a veces perdiéndose en las personas, otras buscando que la chica lo mirara.

Un día paso… él tenía sus ojos azules perdidos en el cristal (viendo el reflejo de la chica en la barra) y ella volteó también al cristal… y entonces le sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto nunca, sintió los colores subírsele al rostro y no pudo volver a levantar la mirada de su taza de café hasta que esta se terminó y se fue.

Le tomó dos días volver a armarse de valor para entrar a la cafetería, ella lo vio y sonrió, pero ella no tomó su orden, sino el chico que también atendía el lugar, tal vez por los nervios, tal vez fuera por su reciente adicción a la cafeína, pero sentía que ese chico lo trataba cortantemente, pero no importaba, porque de cualquier forma cuando buscaba con la mirada a la chica, y la encontraba, tenía que bajar los ojos al piso, como si sus zapatos pudieran darle la más interesante de las conversaciones.

Ahora ella le sonreía, y él devolvía la sonrisa… al suelo.

Otro día paso, que atento al cristal (al movimiento de la chica), ella lo miró y no sólo eso, sino que le guiñó un ojo… y sintió su cabeza a punto de estallar por el calor. Apuró su café logrando que el calor aumentara y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Y así pasaron más días, ella le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo… si con coquetería o burla, jamás lo descubriría, porque siempre bajaba la cabeza, completamente aturdido, y rojo como un tomate. A veces se decía a si mismo que terminaría con eso… dejaría ese gusto masoquista que tenía y le hablaría, pero luego la veía; con su largo cabello castaño sujetado en una trenza, con sus ojos grises fríos, pero con esa sonrisa cálida… y se acobardaba.

Incluso se fijaba metas más simples, como responderle con un saludo, sonreírle de regreso… o simplemente poder mirarla más de dos segundos… pero esos planes siempre quedaban en eso… en planes.

Un día decidió dejar de ir, simplemente tenía que dejar esa obsesión enfermiza por avergonzarse a sí mismo… pero sólo soporto no ir dos días… incluso si jamás hablaba con ella, necesitaba verla, saber que sus ojos grises seguirían mirándolo incluso a través del cristal, si su sonrisa cálida seguiría tibiando el ambiente de la cafetería (y no el traqueteo de la gente, como le habían tratado de hacer ver sus compañeros de trabajo).

Pero cuando llegó no estaba…

Esperó y esperó, tomó casi tres tazas (lentamente) de café… pero ella nunca apareció. Y al día siguiente fue igual… y el día que le siguió.

No sabía que tan estresado estaba hasta que el tercer día (de ir a la cafetería, más dos de haber faltado por su voluntad, sumaban cinco días) finalmente ella cruzo el umbral de la entrada.

El chico grande que también atendía la cafetería dejó atrás a sus compañeros, dejó de lado la caja registradora y la abrazó, pero él sólo se quedó mirando. Los escuchó hablar, pero no podía entender lo que decían, pero no importaba, ella estaba de regreso, traía el vestido amarillo de su uniforme y se estaba colocando el delantal que tenía el logo de la cafetería, y al verla sonreír simplemente supo que todo en su universo estaba bien.

-Ey Katniss, tu enamorado está mirando.

La aludida se puso colorada y sólo pudo mirar a su amiga

-No seas ridícula Johanna, sólo se queda viendo a la nada… además yo le he sonreído varias veces y jamás me mira… y no voy a hacerlo más – continuó limpiando una mesa, a pesar de sentir la mirada del chico rubio sobre ella… sentía un agradable cosquilleo cuando la miraba, y le parecía encantador que no le hablara porque parecía tímido… pero ya no estaba segura.

-Tal vez si le hablaras…

Cerró sus ojos grises y continuó limpiando, haciendo que su amiga captara la indirecta y se marchara… había estado enferma y Gale no le había permitido regresar a trabajar hasta asegurarse que estuviera completamente sana, todo por mantener sano al resto del personal – _descerebrada _– le había dicho Johanna… pero Johanna era la descerebrada por decir cosas sin sentido, sobretodo porque Gale la había visitado cada día de esa semana para asegurarse que estuviera bien, deseando que regresara a trabajar, y ella también lo había deseado, pero jamás admitiría las verdaderas razones.

-Buenas noches – se despidió de Gale, que era el único que quedaba, haciendo corte de caja.

El aire era helado, así que se ajustó más su abrigo y metió la nariz en la bufanda verde que le había regalado su hermana Prim.

-Buenas noches… - casi gritó del susto al ver a un hombre recargado en el poste de luz, pero al verlo bien (una vez pasado el susto) reconoció al chico rubio que todos los días iba a la cafetería.

-Buenas noches – le respondió, pero se quedó quieta en su sitio, un poco asustada, un poco nerviosa, y juntando esas dos emociones su corazón empezó a bombear desesperado dentro de su pecho.

-Yo… emm… - el chico rascó su cabeza y giró la cabeza completamente rojo, haciendo que parte del nerviosismo de la chica se esfume, pero su corazón sigue agitándose y ya no estuvo segura que tanto es por miedo.

-Generalmente soy muy bueno con las palabras… - finalmente la mira y clava sus ojos azules en los suyos… y ya no sabe si el sonrojo de las mejillas del chico es por nerviosismo, o por el frio – soy Peeta Mellark, y me gustaría acompañarte a donde vayas a ir…

Debió mirarlo de mala manera, porque inmediatamente él se pone colorado hasta las orejas y agita ambas manos, olvidando que hacia un segundo se la estaba extendiendo a modo de presentación.

-Lo siento, eso se escuchó muy extraño… lo que quise decir es que quiero acompañarte a… - y se calla, porque es exactamente lo mismo que estaba diciendo hace un segundo, pero ella sonríe.

-Puedes acompañarme a tomar mi taxi, si quieres – le ofrece la mano – Katniss Everdeen.

-Peeta Mellark… - ahora sólo tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, y le estrecha la mano con decisión y calidez, lo que la hace sonreír aún más.

-Ya lo habías dicho – y comienza a caminar, él sólo sonríe y gira para alcanzarla.

FIN

Después de años sin escribir (sin escribir, no sin publicar) me encontré con una canción de Sonata Artica, que se llama Shy, muy buena por cierto.

Si llegaste hasta aquí podrías dejar un review con tus comentarios? :) cada vez que dejas review haces feliz a un autor :)


End file.
